Naghihintay Sayo
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: My first Shiznat fic in Filipino language so please be kind.


**Ang mga sumusunod ay pawang likha lamang ng aking imahinasyon. ****Alinmang pagkakahalintulad sa totoong tao, lugar o pangyayari ay hindi sinasadya. ****Hindi ko rin pag mamay-ari ang Mai-hime at sina Shiznat. Nanghihiram lang po.**

_Sa unang pagkakataon ay gagamitin ko ang lengguwaheng aking kinagisnan. Pagpaumanhin kung nakakailang basahin ngunit ganito talaga ako sumulat gamit ang wikang pambansa. Anumang pagkakamali ay sa akin lamang at ito'y aking aangkinin...Sana maibigan ninyo._

* * *

><p><strong>Naghihintay Sayo<strong>

* * *

><p>Mula sa malayo aking pinagmamasdan ang aking minamahal. Siya ang namumukod tangi sa aking paningin. Ang aking liwanag sa madilim na gabi. Sa tuwi-tuwina'y siya ang tinatangis ng aking puso't kaluluwa.<p>

Malapit. Malayo.

Ramdam ko ang kaniyang presensiya.

Nais kong ipakita sa kaniya ang aking pagmamahal. Ibigay ang lahat ng nararapat sa katulad niyang diwata. Ngunit ang kaniyang puso'y sara sa anumang pag-ibig. Ito'y puno ng pagdududa at pagdurusa.

Tanto niya ang aking nararamdaman. Sapagkat buong tapang kong inilihad ang sinisigaw ng aking puso sa harap ng nakararami. Kapansin-pansin ang kaniyang pagkagulat sa aking inihayag. Sa mga minutong nakalipas na hindi siya nagsalita o huminga, ako'y labis na nabahala. Tila baga ako'y isang kandilang mauupos na ang sindi. Bawat segundo na lumipas ay para bang taon sa tunay na daigdig.

Nagpapasalamat ako sapagkat hindi niya ako itinakwil, ngunit ang aking pasasalamat ay hindi lubusan sa kadahilanang hindi niya rin ako tinanggap. Bagaman dapat ko itong ikatuwa, pagbubunyi ay malayo sa aking isip. Sapagkat kung ako'y magiging totoo sa aking sarili, ako'y lubos na nag-aalala. Nag-aalala na baka ako'y kaniya lamang pinapaasa sa wala.

Marahil hindi niya ibig na ako'y masaktan kaya niya nasambit ang mga katagang, "Maghintay ka lamang, Shizuru."

Maghintay? Ako'y naguluhan sa simula, pagkat ako'y nasanay na ang iba ang naghihintay ng aking pasya. Ngayon lang ako nakaranas nang maghihintay para sa iba.

Kakaiba.

Ako'y umiibig na nga.

"Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay?" Nasambit ko noong isang araw. Halos isang buwan na mula ng ako'y magtapat. Araw-araw ako'y nangangamba at umaasa ng sabay sa kaniyang pasya.

"Hindi pa ako handa, Shizuru. Maari ka bang maghintay pa?" Ang kaniyang maikling tugon.

Nagtatalo ang aking puso't isip. Ginigiit ng aking puso na ako'y dapat maging matatag at pumayag sa kaniyang hiling. Ang aking isipan naman ay labis na dismaya sa aking sitwasyon. Ibig niya na ako'y maging matalino para sa aking sarili lamang. Maging matalino at huwag ng umasa pa.

Akin siyang tiningnan ng maigi. Sinubukan kong basahin ang kaniyang berdeng mata para sa anumang kasagutan o di kaya'y pag-asa. Sa kasawiang palad, wala akong nakita kundi pagsusumamo na ako'y magtiwala.

Puso'y walang nagawa kundi igalang at sundin ang kaniyang nais. Kaya ako'y tumango ng may ngiti sa aking labi habang ang aking kalooban ay parang pinipiraso nang unti-unti.

Kahangalan.

Ito ba ang tawag sa aking ginagawa? Hangal ang tawag ng aking isip sa akin.

Hangal.

Ito na ba ang bagong tawag sa isang taong umiibig? Hangal ba ako pagkat ako'y labis na nagmamahal?

Lumipas na naman ang isang buwan at ang kaniyang sagot ay di nagbabago. Kaniyang mga mata, pareho pa rin noon.

Ang aking sagot? Tango na may kasamang ngiti. Ngiting pilit, ngiting may bahid ng pighati, ngiting umaasa. Umaasang sana'y pagbigyan na.

Ilang buwan ang aking pinalagpas bago ako muli nagtanong. Hindi dahil ito ang kaniyang hiniling, ngunit dahil ako'y labis na natatakot na muling marinig ang katagang, "Maghintay." Natatakot ako na baka sa susunod na pagkakataon na marinig ko itong muli ay baka ako'y mapilitang sa isip ay manalig. Ang isip na matagal ng gustong lumayo kay Natsuki.

Sa ilalim ng kabilugan ng buwan akin siyang tinanong. "Natsuki, ano ang iyong pasya?"

Mula ng ako'y kaniyang pinaghintay sa ikalawang pagkakataon, ako'y lumayo at hindi nagpakita ng lantaran sa kaniya. Nanatili akong gumagabay sa kaniya sa dilim. Umaakbay at nagbibigay ng suporta sa lahat ng kaniyang gawain ng hindi niya alam. Nais kong makapag-isip siya ng mabuti at ng walang anumang pamimilit.

Ang sakripisyong ito'y lubhang mabigat, ngunit ako'y tunay na umiibig at nais na magwagi. Sa araw-araw na gusto ko siyang mahawakan at makausap, paulit-ulit kong sinasabi sa aking sarili na maging matatag. At ako'y naging matatag, ngunit ngayon na siya'y nasa aking harapang muli at kinakausap... Tila baga ako'y nanghihina at nais nang kumaripas ng takbo palayo sa kaniya.

"Shizuru," Ang kaniyang unang pahayag. "Ma—"

Luha.

Sa unang pagkakataon, tumulo ang aking mga luha. Ito na nga ang aking kinatatakot. Muli na naman niya akong paghihintayin…Tama nga ata ang aking isip. Ako'y isang tunay na hangal.

Kaniyang mukha ay di ko na makilala sa dami ng luhang nakawala. "Bakit nais mo akong magdusa? Kinaliligaya mo ba na ako'y patuloy na umasa? Nais mo na naman ba na ako'y ma—"

Mga labing sa panaginip ko lamang natitikman ang pumigil sa aking pagsasalita, at marahil pati na rin sa aking paghinga.

'_Si Natsuki...Hinahalikan ako ni Natsuki!'_ Ang naglalaro sa aking isip.

Wala pang isang saglit at siya'y kaagad na lumayo. Kaniyang mga labi, kaagad-agad kong hinahanap. Napapikit ako't nagsisi pagkat hindi ko siya napigilan. Ako'y nagitla sa nangyari at walang nagawa kundi tumayo.

Hirap ako na siya'y tingnan sa mata. Takot na baka marahil siya'y nagsisisi sa kaniyang ginawa o baka naman siya'y umalis na at ako'y tuluyang nilisan. Ngunit ako'y mas lalong nagulat nang aking makita na siya'y namumula ng labis. Kaniyang berdeng mata ay hindi makatingin sa aking mga pula. At daig pa niya ang makahiya sa nipis ng kaniyang pagkakatayo.

Sinubukan kong buksan ang aking bibig upang magsabi ng kung ano, ngunit tila ako'y nilisan ng mga salita. Kaya patuloy ko na lamang siyang tinititigan, aking mga mata'y sumusumamo na siya'y tumungo.

Hindi nagtagal at nakita kong muli ang berdeng perlas ng aking pinakamamahal. May iba sa kanilang kinang ngunit ayokong manguna at mag-isip ng aking ikaaasa. Sa huling pagkakataon, nais kong maghintay ng kaniyang kasagutan.

Kagat ang ibabang bahagi ng kaniyang labi, kaniyang sinambit ang aking ngalan. "Shizuru."

Heto na, ang kaniyang kasagutan.

"Shizuru," Ulit niya. Kahit na nais kong marinig ang aking pangalan mula sa kaniyang bibig, mas pipiliin ko ang kaniyang mabilis na sagot. Sapagkat pakiwari ko'y mawawala na ako sa aking ulirat kung ito'y magpapatuloy.

Muli na sanang babagsak sa lupa ang aking mga luha ngunit inunahan niya ito ng kaniyang pagluhod. Kasabay nito ay inilabas niya ang isang simpleng singsing na gawa sa ginto, sabay sambit ng mga katagang, "Shizuru, maari ka bang maging akin?"

...

..

.


End file.
